Karen 'Fang' Kurtalos the Undead Hedgehog
Blight, the leader of the Shadebrood was rumoured to have created cults around Mobius, one of them being 'Darthak Ruin', were practicing the arts of the damned, instead of summoning demons, they brought undead- Karen was stabbed and was burried alive in Rosewood Cemetery and was risen to this very day by the cultists of Darthak Ruin (Or known as the Rose of Decay) Known Names: Fang (Karen was her living name) Age: (Well she's a zombie derp) Her living age was 15 Affilation: Shadebrood and Darthak Ruin Cult Alignment: Bound to the shadebrood, so chaotic evil. Story before Death: (of course this has to be dramatic, how would she have ended up dead in the first place? :P, which means a warning, it's a bit morbid) Karen lived with a rich family. Good life and great friends. Everything was a paradise you can pretty much say. It was not only until her father's boss had recieved an offence. Between her father and a man by the name of Daras. Her father looked at Karen, and asked her to do a favour of sending evidence to his lawyer. Karen did as she asked, only to find that he was murdered, two hours before she arrived. So she instead gave the evidence to the law station, to an officer who promised that her father would be proven not guilty. It was the next day that court had been taken place. Karen, alongside her 8yr old brother and mother, looked at father and daras. Officers brought in evidence to the front. Two cases were shown. One had a packets of illegal substances. As for the other, ere was photos of the incident. The incident of murder and drug abuse. The judge could see that both pieces of eivdence gave clues that both men had taken these substances during the incident. One of Daras' lawyers came to the left of the judge, announcing the story based on evidence and interrogation. "What it seems here that Mr.Kurtalos had been trading drugs into the business. He forced Daras to buying some of these illegal items. He refused, and Mr.Kurtalos attacked. The brawl ended up injuring two people and a security guard had lost his life. This is the result of the story, it would only seem Daras is to be taken charges. However, Mr. Kurtalos is to be banished and taken charges, if he fails to do so. It will be execution." Karen's father bursts with rage. "You bullshitter! I requested the evidence to be delivered to Samen Jones last night!" Daras' Lawyer says "Look, sir. We have had no contact with Jones for the past few days, why isn't he here is the question. But you have no evidence here, so there is nothing much that can be done for you" Mr.Kurtalos replies back with more infuriating rage "This is blasphemy! You'll pay for this, I swear it!" He leaps at Daras' lawyer and beats him with fists. It was only a matter of seconds until guards arrived. However Mr.Kurtalos resists, he takes a knockout blow on two guards. The judge looks at his guard captain beside him, giving a grim look. The captain nods at the judge, as if he had read his mind. Captain went done to Mr.Kurtalos and breaks his legs, so he doesn't move and executes him cleanly with his sword. Karen was shocked with fear, her mother and brother escaped. They had been evacuated from other guards. Then bandits came into the scene, they looked at Karen's father with a disugted smile, the. they turned their attention towards Karen. They ran after her with sickles and cleavers, like insane butchers chasing after a pig (OH GOD D8). Karen ran forever, trying to lose sight of the bandits. However it led her to a graveyard, Rosewood. She hid behind the crypt entrance, sobbing her heart to death. It was not long until she realised she was being watched. And she was to late. She had been late to realise the knife that had been thrown at her shoulder. And takes it out. It seems there were more bandits in the cemetery. She contiuned to run, hoever she was grabbed and shoved into an open grave. Buried her alive. Buried....before she knew the truth of her family. This was in the year 1853 Risen by the Darthak Ruin cultists 160 years later... Undead Specified Abilities: "The dead will not dissapear alongside the master, the only thing you could even think of doing is find the source and hope all the risen dead vanishes completely" -''' ???''' Normally Fang is a minion, however if you see her alone, the chances are that a zombie horde will be behind her. She is an average zombie, so her abilities are basic, eat, crawl or just kill living beings. However the cultists of Darthak Ruin are always experimenting, with enchants and hexes. There may be more that Fang can do then expected normally. Weaknesses (Because Undead defintely have em): The Holy Light, well considered that Undead are beings of pure darkness (basically), the Light is no. 1 on the list of weaknesses. Basically anything to do with the holy light could almost kill Fang (however not purely purge from the world). High Obstacles: Fang (surprisingly) can jump, but she isn't super strong obviously meaning she can't jump over obstacles very efficiently. She cannot swim, she can crawl however not have the intelligence to do so in times necessary and again, doesn't have super huge-assed intelligence to go around like a basic mobian. Because most Zombies/Undead are more likely decayed, and Fang's brain isn't up-to-date. Hammers: Swords, Axes and Other sharp things....may rip her apart and such....but it's not as effective compared to the hammer/mace (or blunt weapons), which takes her longer to put herself together compared to weapons which only slice her bones/flesh off. Some ART XD: Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Evil Category:Zombies